A Slip of the Trigger
by boswifedeb
Summary: Houston takes on an early morning case for the Fire Marshal's office that is more than a case of arson and Hoyt begins to worry if his best friend is quitting his job as advisor to the LAPD. **Immediately follows "Swift Justice"** Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A Slip of the Trigger**

****Immediately follows "Swift Justice"****

"**The boys with their feet on the desks know that the easiest murder case in the world to break is the one somebody tried to get very cute with; the one that really bothers them is the murder somebody only thought of two minutes before he pulled it off."**

**Raymond Chandler**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Hello?" Private investigator Matt Houston awoke sitting at his kitchen table in his home. While studying for his final exam on fire investigation he had once again fallen asleep, the sudden disturbance of his cell phone causing him to realize that his notebook had a damp spot caused by his drooling as he slept. As he wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt, his brain registered the fact that he was talking to Fred Tucker. "I'm sorry, Fred. Could you repeat that, please?"

"Yeah, I need you to go start at a scene for me. I'm kind of tied up and we're another man down – Pat Billson's got the flu."

"Okay, where is it?" He ripped a fresh page from his notebook and jotted down the address.

"Oh, and a heads up: you might want to wear that vest of yours. Somebody has been firing shots in the area."

"Alright, thanks for the warning." Yawning, Matt hung up and filled a large mug with coffee and popped it into the microwave to heat while he went back to the bedroom for his Glock and ammunition. CJ met him at the door with a fresh t-shirt.

"Fred or Michael?" She yawned and looked at the clock: 1:14AM.

"Fred." Matt yawned as he took off his shirt and replaced it then headed to the bedside table for the Glock. "He said some idiot's been firing shots." He checked the gun and picked up a couple of extra magazines for it. "Love you, Babe." He heard the microwave beep as he kissed her.

"Be careful, sweetie. Love you."

"Uh huh." He yawned again as he headed back to the kitchen and filled a travel mug with the hot coffee and headed out the door. As soon as he opened the truck, the PI pulled out his holster and put it on, situating the pistol in it before putting on his vest, thinking to himself, _No point in letting them get a free shot when I get there._

As he drew near the crime scene he saw Capt. Frank Withers. Climbing out of his truck he noticed that the fire crew was rolling hoses. _Good. It's already hot enough out here without turnout gear._ He popped on his ball cap and grabbed his clipboard that contained the gear he needed inside: the various forms that were required as well as graph paper for sketches, a camera, and small evidence bags. The larger bags were stored in his truck. He headed for Capt. Withers to find out what was known so far. It was then that he looked up and saw his friend Lt. Michael Hoyt of the LAPD pull up. "Beat ya to it." He grinned at the cop.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" The weary cop looked like he had never been to bed.

"Nice to see you, too. Fred called me."

"Oh, sorry. So what's going on?" Michael yawned.

"You mean your guy didn't fill you in?" Frank Withers pointed over to one of the fire engines where Det. John Oxford was standing with his hands in his pockets watching the firefighters as they worked to get their gear put away.

"That miserable…" Hoyt stopped. "Would you fill me in, please?"

"Okay. You'll want to come inside." He motioned to the apartment building. Constructed of brown brick, the building dated back to the 1920's and had hardwood floors as well as decorative moldings. It was surrounded by an eight foot high black iron fence. Holding a flashlight and shining the beam into the dark apartment, Withers spoke. "According to the other residents this guy was building maintenance." He started to move through the living room into the bedroom of the small apartment.

"Hold up, Cap." Matt began taking pictures and stooped over when something caught his eye. There on the hardwood floor was a shoeprint that stood out starkly white against the soot. The PI got a shot of it and dropped an evidence marker. "Tell you what; just step back outside and tell us what you know."

"Oh, uh, yeah." Withers and Hoyt both walked outside the front door. "So anyway, the guy is in the bedroom floor wrapped up in a quilt and there's also a gas can in there."

"Nothing says arson like a gas can, huh?" Michael shook his head. "Anything else?"

"Nope, that's all I've got."

"Thanks, Cap." Matt handed his own flashlight to Michael and then turned back inside, carefully walking across the hardwood floor, sniffing as he did so. "I smell bleach."

"Uh huh, I do, too."

Matt pointed. "There…" He walked to the far end of the couch where a yellow commercial-type mop bucket on wheels sat, two-thirds of the way full of dirty, murky water with a mop standing in it. A bottle of bleach sat on the wooden end table and a brown paper bag from which a broom was protruding was next to the bucket. Snapping more pictures, the PI nodded to the bag. "We've got blood and some glass fragments."

Turning toward the bedroom he spied another shoeprint like the first, standing out against the soot. "Firemen don't wear sneakers." Hoyt nodded and the two moved into the bedroom. There in the floor halfway between the bed and the doorway was the body of what appeared to be a man.

"No way in hell he was wrapped up like that sleeping in here. It's at least 80 degrees outside. I've never seen a December like this before. Weirdest weather ever." Hoyt knelt down over the body. "Looks like he got jabbed with something. See right there behind his right ear?"

Matt snapped a picture. "With the damage from the fire it's hard to tell much about it." He turned to his left. "Shine the light over here. There's the gas cap." He took a shot of it and then the mattress that was nothing more than steel coils. He turned to the right. Even in the darkness the bright red of the gas can could be seen. "And there's the can." Michael shone the light on it as his friend snapped a shot.

"You guys in here?" A familiar female voice rang out as the beam of a flashlight swept the apartment.

"Yeah, Cheryl." Michael answered as he and Matt carefully headed back to the door.

"Got any work lights?" Matt stepped out of the bedroom.

"Yes, I do - but who's been processing my scene?"

"Your scene? Finders keepers losers weepers, lady." The tall PI grinned down at her.

"Oh sorry – I forgot about your new gig." Cheryl Crawford giggled. "Finders may be keepers but if you want to be able to see you're gonna help me set up the lights."

"Fair enough. Michael, do you mind?" He held out the clipboard and camera.

"Sure." He took the items and stepped back outside where Capt. Withers and Det. Oxford were talking. "Where in the hell were you, Oxford? I got called out because they couldn't reach you."

"Guess I was having radio trouble."

"And cell phone trouble, too, no doubt."

"It got bumped I guess."

"You're going to get bumped if you don't straighten up."

"Guess we can't all be like your golden boy there." He motioned to the parking lot where Matt and Cheryl had stopped and were knelt down over something. "Rich bastard has enough money to buy the damn state and is down here drawing two paychecks."

"Would you really like to trade paychecks with him, Oxford? Because you're not even worth what he's making here."

"Yeah, right. He probably charges the department $10,000 just to answer the damn phone and there's no telling what he's making off of the fire department."

Withers looked between the two cops as Hoyt stepped right within two inches of Oxford's face. "Two dollars, Oxford. Houston draws a salary from both departments – two dollars a year." Shocked, the other man said nothing. "You go back to the station…." Hoyt seethed as he watched Oxford stalk away. "And be ready to sign the write-up that's coming." The man turned to look at Hoyt then at Houston with an undisguised hatred, before going to his car.

"What is that guy's problem?" The captain watched him go. "I haven't known Houston too long but I've only heard good things about him. He's impressed the hell out of folks down at HQ."

"I don't know. It took me a little while to get used to the idea of working with a PI but he's more than proved himself. He damn near died trying to save my daughter a few years back."

"Well, all I know is he gets results. That jackass hasn't done a damn thing but get in the way since he's been here." He stuck out his hand. "Nice to see ya again." The two shook and Withers ambled back up to the engine and climbed up into the cab.

A couple of minutes later Cheryl and Houston came back with the work lights and the three went back in as one of the ME's assistants pulled into the parking lot followed by Fred Tucker.

Matt, Cheryl, and Michael along with Jennifer Blanchard of the ME's office were taking a closer look at the body. Blanchard pointed out the wound on the back of the head and then proceeded to carefully turn the body over. "He's had some facial trauma and it looks like some of his front teeth got knocked out. I really can't say much else until we get him on the table."

After the ME left, Matt and Cheryl were searching the bedroom and the PI found what looked to be the victim's teeth just under the end of the bed. He and Cheryl bagged and tagged them and continued to work on the room. Michael and Fred stood near the door as the two worked.

By 4:00AM the scene had been processed and Cheryl along with Matt was packing up her gear. As the pair talked and put away the equipment, Michael and Fred were comparing notes. On the way up to their vehicles the cop looked at Fred. "So what do you think?"

"I don't know what actually killed him or who but it was an obvious case of arson."

"I meant Houston – I already figured out the other believe it or not." He smiled.

"I think Rich had the right idea when he asked the boss about him. He's doing one hell of a job." He saw the look on Hoyt's face. "Are you afraid you're going to lose him to the FD?"

"It makes me wonder."

"Don't worry – we'll share." With that he turned and headed to his SUV as Michael caught up to his friend. "Breakfast?" He got a look at the cowboy under the parking lot lights. "Boy, you look bushed. Did we have a late night?" He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yep." Matt grinned. "But it was with my books instead of CJ. I fell asleep in the kitchen studying for my final."

"My how things change." Hoyt burst into laughter.

"Shut up, cop." Climbing into the truck he yawned. "See ya at the Waffle Hut."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"I'll have the double stack, bacon, and hash browns. And could you add jalapenos?"

"Yes sir." The waitress left to put in the order for the two men.

"How can you eat those things this early in the morning?" Hoyt made a face.

"I'm from Texas." The PI grinned as he picked up his coffee cup. "So what were you and Oxford butting heads about?"

"You mean other than the fact that I got called out of bed for the fourth night in a row? He had the duty tonight and they couldn't reach him. He was supposed to be at the office. Dispatch couldn't reach him by radio or cell either."

Houston put down the cup and looked out the window. "Does he drink?"

"I didn't smell alcohol but it could be vodka I suppose. I'm writing him up when I get back to the office." Both were quiet for a minute. "You know, I've worked with difficult people before, but not like him. Nobody likes the guy."

"You used to be difficult to work with." Matt looked at Hoyt over the coffee cup. Hoyt rolled his eyes. "Why did you hate me so much? Because of Vince or the fact that I forgot and wandered into your office?"

"Well…" Michael thought back on it. "There was the legend of the Novelli-Houston team that I had to compete with…" Both cracked up. "AND you wandered into my office." He got serious. "But to be perfectly honest part of it was prejudice." A shocked look came over the PI's face. "You were a rich, white, Southerner and just a little too good to be true. Not to mention too damn slick." Michael laughed.

"So what changed your mind?" He thanked the waitress as she set the plate down in front of him.

"CJ was part of it. She just…" Hoyt searched for the right words.

"Made a very good buffer and kept the peace between us." Matt grinned.

"Yeah, that but…I don't know. She made you seem more human instead of like a TV show super detective."

Matt completely lost it at that point, drawing stares from fellow customers who didn't seem to find much to laugh about in the early hour. He wiped away tears as Hoyt laughed with him. After calming down he looked back across at the cop. "You know that was a really dark time for me. It was a relief when you finally lightened up."

"I'm sorry, Houston. If I had known what you were going through finding out about your biological father…"

"You wouldn't have changed a thing." Matt cracked up as he dove into his breakfast.

"Probably not." Michael nodded and started in on his own breakfast.

After parting ways with the lieutenant Matt went to his own office and made coffee before sitting down in front of BABY, as he called his computer. He looked up Charles Darnell Perkins, the victim in the apartment. Perkins was sixty years old and had worked as the maintenance man at the building for five years. From what the PI had seen he had done a good job.

Not finding anything on the man in newspaper articles, Matt looked into his family life. He had four sisters: three living in St. Louis and one in LA. After writing down her contact information he sat and thought. Somebody had killed the man and tried to cover up the deed with the fire and not too well. Matt refilled his coffee cup and headed out onto the patio and watched as the faint light of dawn tried to take over the murkiness of the dark sky. The killer had done a bad job all the way around and Matt got the impression that the arson hadn't been his first choice. Perkins' body had been found several feet away from a pool of blood. He thought that the killer had first thought about moving the body to another location in which case wrapping the body in the quilt made sense. For some reason it appeared that he had changed his mind, but not removing the quilt protected the body somewhat from the fire.

Matt sat down in one of the patio chairs and propped his feet up on the wall. He tilted his head back as he thought about what he had seen that morning.

"Hon…" Two hours later CJ walked out onto the patio to find her husband asleep. Chris was with her.

"Aww…he's sleeping so good. Maybe we should leave him alone for a while."

"He didn't get much sleep last night. He got called out to help Fred." She glanced up at the sky where clouds were moving into the skyline. "Maybe the rain will hold off for a while." They turned and headed back inside. As she sat at her desk half an hour later, the lawyer-turned-PI heard a loud clap of thunder and started out to get Matt, who was coming in from the patio at that very moment. "Rude awakening?"

"Uh huh." He rubbed his eyes as he poured a cup of coffee. Taking a sip he reached for his wife and pulled her into a hug that quickly turned into a kiss. It was then that they heard Michael's voice.

"Alright now you two – don't get too carried away in here." Matt didn't break the kiss but instead gave the cop a rude gesture which was greeted with laughter.

"Good morning." CJ grinned as she turned around.

"See, that's why I like her more than you – not to mention she smells a lot nicer."

"I'm about to remedy that." Matt walked out from behind the bar and headed for the steps down to the gym.

"I wanted to talk to you about the Perkins case."

"Then you're going to have to go downstairs." Looking back over his shoulder the PI added, "You can still go up and down stairs can't you, Gramps?"

"Funny, PI. I may have to add to that list of reasons why I disliked you." He followed along behind the man as CJ rolled her eyes and went back into her office.

"You're just a hater." Matt took off the ball cap and shirt, then his boots and socks before heading back to the shower.

"How am I supposed to talk to you while you're in there?"

Matt had turned on the water and stripped out of the rest of his clothes, closing the shower door behind him. "Come on back here. Maybe the steam will get rid of some of those wrinkles." He snickered as he reached for the body wash. "Besides – it never stopped Vince. You know – the old Novelli–Houston team?"

"Shut up, PI." Looking around, the lieutenant's tone changed completely. "Man, this is a nice setup."

Matt looked out over the door. "You've been in here before haven't you?"

"Just to the john." Hoyt pointed over his shoulder.

"Anyway, what about Perkins?" The PI continued his shower.

"He was a straight arrow – no record, no parking or speeding tickets – nothing at all."

"Has his sister in town been notified yet?"

"No, I thought you might want to go with me and interview her."

"Okay." He turned off the shower and grabbed the towel off the door, drying off before wrapping it around his waist and stepping out. Walking back around to the closet followed by Michael, he pulled out a pair of jeans and a white button-down collar shirt before pulling open a drawer and retrieving underwear and socks. "So he doesn't have a record. I didn't find any mention of a wife or kids anywhere, did you?"

"No." Hoyt had wandered back out into the gym area as Matt got dressed. He grunted as he attempted to lift a barbell. Matt walked out fastening his belt and sat down on one of the weight benches as he pulled his socks on. "Don't give yourself a hernia, Gramps."

The cop – who hadn't realized that the PI had walked in – jumped as Matt snickered. "Oh, shut up."

"So can you make it back upstairs or do I need to get a rope?" After putting on his boots, Matt put his wallet, keys, and cell phone in his pockets and started back up the steps.

"One of these days, PI." Hoyt followed his friend back up.

"Here you go, hon." CJ handed her husband a fresh cup of coffee in a travel mug.

"Thanks, Babe. Be back in a little while. Love ya." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Turning towards the elevator he looked back over his shoulder. "Come on, Gramps."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Matt rode to the home of Charles Perkins' sister – Janice Sumter - with Michael who was particularly quiet. Looking over at his friend, the PI felt a little guilty about razzing the cop so much that morning. "Hey – I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I was just joking."

Hoyt laughed. "Nah, no need to apologize. I know you were playing."

"So why so quiet?"

"Nothing." The cop drove on in silence.

"Bull."

"No, it's nothing." He looked over at his friend at the next light. The cowboy was giving him an intense stare. "Oh, alright! I was wondering if you're about to quit."

"Quit what?" The PI was completely puzzled.

"Quit advising the department." He stopped at a red light and looked over.

"No…why would you think that?"

"The Fire Investigation deal."

"Oh…well…" Matt had considered that before he agreed to the new job. "Truth be told – I had thought about it. But now it seems like…well, look at this case. It isn't just LAPD investigating; the fire department is, too. And I'm kind of in between. I'm kind of…" He searched for the right words.

"What you're saying is that you can't decide if you want to be a cop or a fireman when you grow up, is that it, Junior?"

"Junior?!" Matt cracked up. "Okay, that's fair I guess."

When they pulled up in front of Janice Sumter's house neither detective was joking. Michael knocked on the door and it was answered by a woman of about fifty. "Janice Sumter?"

"Yes." The cop showed his badge and introduced himself and Matt. "Come in and have a seat." She opened the door and pointed to the sofa across the room. "What can I do for you?"

"Ma'am, I think you should sit down."

"Am I in some kind of trouble?"

"No ma'am – we're here about your brother." Michael hated notifying next of kin.

She laughed. "Charles? He's never been in any trouble. I think you have the wrong house."

"Ma'am, he isn't in trouble. I hate to tell you this but it looks like he's been murdered." Matt had agreed that he would break the news to Perkins' sister.

"No…not Charles." She shook her head.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm afraid so." The woman burst into tears. The PI squatted down in front of her. "Is there somebody I can call for you?"

She nodded. "Teresa – number three." She gave Matt her cell phone.

"Is she your daughter?" The PI pushed the button and connected the call as Janice nodded and tears streaked down her mocha-colored face.

Matt stood and walked into the kitchen and filled a glass with water, taking it to her as he explained to Perkin's niece. He disconnected the call and sat the phone down on the coffee table as he handed her the glass. Michael knelt down in front of her trying to console her. She calmed down a little after a couple of sips. Shakily she asked, "Who did it?"

"We don't know yet, but we're working on it. Do you know of anyone he had a problem with?" Matt sat down on the sofa again.

"No. Charles was very quiet, kept to himself. He loved his job – said that building was a treasure. What happened?"

The two men explained what they knew so far. "Can you think of anyone at all? The tenants we talked to all liked him and didn't know of any problems. I understand he wasn't married – did he have a girlfriend?" The PI had pulled out his notebook.

"Not for over thirty years." She dabbed at her eyes. "He was engaged when he was nineteen – Luisa was killed by a drunk driver just three days before their wedding. As far as I know he didn't date after that."

After Theresa arrived, the two detectives left, neither one having much to say. Matt broke the silence. "This one isn't looking too good."

"That's what it sounds like. We don't have any suspects from the building and he apparently wouldn't be arguing over a woman. Other than someone looking to rob him or the building the only thing we have left is a family member."

The PI nodded. "Let's swing by your office and see if anyone in the family has a record." As Hoyt worked his way through the traffic, Matt called CJ to check in on her and bring her up to date. "Hi there."

"Hi, are you boys behaving?" She refilled her coffee cup and started back for her office.

"About as well as can be expected." He told her what was going on. "Run the names of Perkins family through BABY and see if you can get anything, will you please ma'am?"

"Well since you asked so nice, yes I will…but there will be a charge. I expect to collect payment tonight."

Michael almost choked and began coughing as Matt went into a fit of laughter. "I believe you just made his day, Babe. The phone was on speaker."

"So glad I could help. Love you. 'Bye!" She hung up giggling.

Back in the car, Hoyt had finally gotten himself under control and Matt was now just smiling. "You have ruined that lady."

Once they got back to the station, Matt hit the coffeepot grabbing a cup for both himself and Michael as the cop pulled up a file. "Perkins nephew – Marcus Sumter - petty theft, possession of paraphernalia, and a little pot. Not a big time record."

"Somehow I don't think his mother would put up with much of that." Matt sipped coffee as he looked out across the traffic below, slogging by in a messy rain.

"No, she seems like a nice lady. Let's see…" He ran Janice Sumter's name and came up empty. "Nothing at all." He worked the keyboard again. "The sister comes up clean, too."

"If Marcus got in trouble again would he go to Mom for help or would he go to his uncle?"

"He hasn't been in any other trouble. That was five years ago."

"Wait a minute." The PI pulled out his phone and called Cheryl. "Hey there – have you called about that set of keys yet?" He waited. "Alright. Thanks, darlin'. 'Bye." He sat down on the couch. "I forgot to tell you about the keys. Cheryl and I found them on the way to get the work lights. They had a grocery store membership card. It came back to Teresa."

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything. Her uncle lived there. She probably visited occasionally."

"I'd like to have a talk with her and Marcus."

"I'll send somebody…" As Hoyt began Matt's phone rang.

"Yeah, Fred. Oh?" Matt stood up and paced back and forth. "You did? Good. Uh huh…" He listened. "Alright, we're about to have a chat with him. I'll let you know. 'Bye." He put the phone back in his pocket. "They got prints off of the broom, dustpan, mop, and the bottle of bleach: Marcus Sumter."

Hoyt nodded and picked up the phone arranging for a car to bring the man in for questioning.

Matt's phone rang again. "Yeah, Babe? Uh huh…Okay, thanks. Love you. 'Bye." Putting the phone back in his pocket he yawned. "She didn't find anything else on them."

Hoyt's phone buzzed. "Hoyt. Good. Thanks." He stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Cheryl just got the video from the cameras on the property."

"Okay." Matt followed his friend out to the elevator and the two rode up to the lab.

Cheryl was waiting for the pair. "Sorry I don't have any popcorn or goobers to go with the movie."

"I think we need to try another theater next time, Michael." The PI grinned as he pulled up a stool and sat down behind Cheryl.

"Cute. Anyway we have the footage from the camera in the parking lot. It's the only one that shows Perkins' apartment. The 911 center received the call for the fire at 12:53AM. I'm going to start at 12:30." She started the playback. All three watched as a man could be seen entering Perkins' apartment. Pausing the video she tried zooming in on the face without much success. The area was very dark and the video quality was very low. "Well, let's see if there's anything else." A light was turned on inside the apartment but nothing else was seen until 12:49 when there was a bright flash and an orange globe of light appeared. "He started the fire." Within seconds the man ran out the door and was out of sight. Cheryl stopped the playback.

"Wait a minute – go back to when he comes out the door and let it go." Matt leaned forward.

The tech did as he asked. "Look at the fence – there. Take it back about ten seconds. Now play. Right there." He pointed to the screen. "You can see it shake a little bit. That's probably when he climbed over it…and I bet that's when he dropped the keys."

"Why are you so stuck on the keys – and better yet, there's a gate: why would this guy go to the trouble to climb and jump over an eight foot fence?" Hoyt looked over at his friend.

"I'm not. It just seems strange to me that her keys were there. I bet she loaned the car to Marcus. And as for the fence – he knew the camera was there."

"Let's find out." Hoyt pulled out his phone and called Teresa Sumter. In a very polite way, he asked about the keys and was told that Marcus had indeed borrowed the car the night before but hadn't returned it yet. "Thanks so much. Yes, I'll make sure you get them back." He hung up. "You were right."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Matt was getting impatient. He was 90 percent sure that Marcus Sumter was the person responsible for the death of Charles Perkins and the subsequent fire that was ignited to try to cover up the crime, but he was nowhere to be found. Hoyt had an APB out on the man and they had even gotten his mother to appeal to him on the local news. It had been over twenty four hours since Matt had received the call to work the scene and he wanted to get it wrapped up. The PI was pacing back and forth across Hoyt's office. "Let's go talk to his mom again; we need to find out who his friends are and where he hangs out."

Hoyt nodded and the pair started out the door headed for the elevator, but were stopped by none other than Tamara Placer. "Good morning. I'm so glad I caught you two."

"Sorry, we're in the middle of an investigation." Hoyt couldn't stand the reporter nor could anyone else that he knew…including Matt.

"This will only take a minute." She followed them onto the elevator along with her cameraman and the two detectives exchanged a look. "Could you tell us about the investigation into the death of Charles Perkins?"

"I can't comment on that. The investigation is ongoing." Hoyt had gotten good over the years at giving out the standard evasive statement.

"Mr. Houston? Do you have anything to add?" She shoved the microphone in his face.

"Nope. I think he said it well enough. 'Scuse me." He pushed between the reporter and the cameraman as did Michael and the pair got into the lieutenant's car and headed to Janice Sumter's home again. This time Teresa answered the door and invited them into the kitchen. As they sat down at the table with the two women, Matt felt guilty. "Ma'am, I know this whole thing has been rough on you and I'm sorry."

Janice nodded. "I just can't believe Marcus would do that to Charles."

"Sometimes people just kind of snap – something gets done in the heat of an argument. What we need to know is if you have any idea where he might be or who he might go to for help - friends, other relatives, anyone."

"He used to hang out with some boys that he went to school with – Kevin Larsen, Terry Bartlett, and Bobby Washington. They're all grown men now, but I remember Marcus saying that they got together every once in a while for dinner."

Matt had written down the names and put his pen down. "That's a good start. We know that he got into a little bit of trouble before. Was he with those three when it happened or someone else?"

"No, they were some friends he made right after he graduated. He went a little wild then – started smoking pot and that's when I kicked him out of the house. I won't tolerate that."

Teresa spoke up. "One of the guys lived over on Chauncey. I think his name was Rod. I gave Marcus a ride over there a couple of times. The guy's roommate was Tyrone – he ran around with them some."

"Do you remember any last names or the address?" The lieutenant leaned forward in his chair.

"No, but I could probably pick out the building."

"Do you mind going with us?"

"No…I just want to ask you to please don't hurt Marcus."

"We have no intention of hurting him." Hoyt stood up as did Matt and the three left headed over to the apartment.

"Okay, it's not the first gray building there, but the one right after it. There." Teresa pointed it out.

"Did you ever go in?" Matt was turned in the front passenger seat looking back at the young woman.

"No…I didn't want to say anything in front of Mom, but Tyrone is pretty rough. The last time I took Marcus there he reached in the car and tried to grab me."

"Okay." Hoyt turned the car around and took her back to her mother's home. "Thanks for your help."

"Just don't hurt him, okay?"

"We'll do everything we can to keep from hurting him." Hoyt opened the door for her and she went up the front steps as they pulled away from the curb. "We don't have a search warrant."

"Nope." Matt had just thought the same thing.

"I've got a feeling that we might find more than just Marcus in there. I'm going to file for one." He headed back to the office and while en route, called Carl Trenton and had him set up surveillance on the building while the paperwork was in progress.

Matt called to bring CJ up to date. "Just be careful, Cowboy – and don't forget your vest."

"I won't. Love you, Babe. 'Bye."

"Love you, too."

The PI hung up and called Fred Tucker to fill him in. "I'm glad you're able to work on this one. I've been swamped. I've been to three scenes already this morning. Thanks for stepping up and dealing with it, Houston."

"That's why y'all asked me to come onboard, remember? I'll holler at ya later, bud." He hung up and made a trip out to the coffee pot, coming back in with a cup for Michael as well as himself. He sat the cup on the lieutenant's desk then stood at the window looking out over the city. Hoyt's phone rang.

"Hoyt." The cop made a whistling sound and the PI turned to look at him. "Yeah, thanks." He hung up. "Ready to go to work?" Michael reached into his filing cabinet and pulled out his vest as Matt headed for the door.

"I'll meet you there, Michael." The cowboy skipped the elevator and hit the stairs, stopping long enough in the garage to put on his vest and holster, checking the load in his Glock before strapping it in place. He left the parking garage as Michael stepped off of the elevator.

Arriving at the parking lot across from the building where the warrant was about to be served, Matt saw Trenton slapping the Velcro into place on his vest and getting ready to go in. The two men nodded at each other and waited for the lieutenant to show up with the paperwork.

Hoyt arrived a couple of minutes later and the three men along with two uniformed officers made their way across the street. The two officers moved into position to guard the back of the building and the three detectives took the front. Matt and Trenton took the right hand side of the door and Michael the left and he pounded on the door. "LAPD! SEARCH WARRANT – OPEN UP!" They could hear sounds of movement from inside and whispers. "LAPD! SEARCH WARRANT – OPEN UP NOW OR WE'LL BUST IT OPEN!"

Michael's radio crackled and they heard yelling. "They're trying to exit the back of the building." One of the uniformed officers radioed. Matt got in front of the door and kicked it near the doorknob causing it to splinter and give in. The three detectives made entry as the yelling from the back of the apartment continued and then two shots were heard coming from the direction of the small kitchen. When they reached the door, the three saw a man with his arm around Marcus Sumter's neck and a pistol pointing at his head.

"Let me go or I'm gonna kill him!" The young man was looking back and forth between the two groups of cops.

"Put the gun down." Hoyt's voice was calm. "It's no good, man. Surely you can see that."

"No."

"Tyrone, please man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring the cops down on you." Marcus' eyes were wide and his breathing was labored.

"Yeah, you're sorry alright. I oughta just shoot you right now and be done with it."

"Please, man…."

"Tyrone…" Matt's pistol was pointed at the young man's head. "Let him go. It isn't worth getting killed over."

"What the hell do you know?! Nothin' - not a damn thing!"

"I know you're never gonna make it out of here alive if you don't put the gun down. Look around you…there are five people with guns pointing at you. You're outnumbered. Just put it down."

"I may be outnumbered but I ain't dying alone. I'll take him out and some of you, too."

"Not gonna do you much good if you're dead, is it? You'll never know."

"Oh, I'll know." Tyrone looked across the room where another man was lying on the floor bleeding. "Can't believe my own cousin tried to turn on me."

"Where'd you shoot him?" Matt looked over at the young man who appeared to still be breathing but unconscious.

"Hell, I don't know…he tried to tell me to let go of Marcus, too – you see where that got him?"

"I'd say he's got a better chance than you do – he's still breathing. I guarantee you won't be if we all unload on you." Matt watched as the young man chewed on that. "Look, I don't know what kind of trouble you're in, but I'm betting it isn't anything near as bad as murder – is it?"

Tyrone shook his head. "No."

"Alright, so if you kill Marcus or if the other guy dies because you shot him…you're screwed." He waited a minute. "Put it down." Tyrone thought on it for a minute and then pushed Marcus away from him sending the man sprawling on the kitchen floor before laying the pistol on the table. "Good choice." The PI watched as one of the patrolmen moved in and cuffed him. The other officer went to check on the victim.

"He should be okay – got hit in the shoulder and hit his head on the stove when he fell." He called for an ambulance as Trenton frisked Marcus and cuffed him before leading him out to the car.

Matt holstered his weapon and turned to follow Trenton outside with Marcus. When he reached his truck he pulled out his phone and first called Fred to let him know that their suspect was in custody, and then CJ to let her know that it was all over.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"So why did you kill him?" Matt and Michael were sitting in one of the interrogation rooms with Marcus Sumter and his public defender.

"Remember – you don't have to answer any questions." The eager young lawyer reminded his client of his Miranda rights.

"No, I need to do it." The young man looked down at his hands that were cuffed to the table. "I owed some money to a dealer. The guy was gonna kill me if I didn't pay him and I couldn't get my hands on any money. So I decided to lift my uncle's keys and hit some of the apartments in the building where he worked." Marcus shook his head. "He came back out of the kitchen when I was putting them in my pocket and took them away. I told him I needed them and he said, "Over my dead body." We started fighting…" Tears began to fall from his eyes. "I pushed him after he hit me and he fell down. My pistol was in my hand…I didn't mean to pull the trigger." He broke down.

"And you were going to move him out of the apartment, right?" Matt's voice was very quiet as he sat with a cup of coffee in his hand and his boots propped up on the table. Fred Tucker was there to question the young man, but decided that Matt already seemed to be doing a good job of it so he just took notes and watched.

"Yeah. I took a quilt that he had…my mom made it for him for Christmas a few years ago." He sniffled. "I was gonna bring Teresa's car over there and put him in it."

"You left it parked on the backside of the apartments on Ochoa."

"Yeah…I was going to go out the back of the building and put the stuff from the apartments in it. Nobody hardly ever goes back there."

"But you changed your mind." The PI took another sip of coffee.

"Uh huh. Uncle Charles was a pretty big guy. There was no way I could drag him through the building and to the car without somebody seeing me. And there was the video camera out front." He stopped for a minute and took a deep breath. "So I slipped out the back and went to a convenience store around the corner and bought the gas…and then I set the place on fire."

"Before that though – you tried to clean up, didn't you?" Matt watched the young man closely as Hoyt and Fred exchanged a look.

"Yeah, that was the first thing I did after…after the gun fired. I swear I didn't pull the trigger – it just happened. But when I was trying to mop up the blood I thought about how hard it had been just to wrap him in the quilt and that's when I knew that it wouldn't work."

"And after you lit the fire you put the hood on your head and ran out of the apartment. Then you climbed the fence out of sight of the camera, right?"

"Yeah. I…I wish I was dead instead of Uncle Charles." The young man lost it at that point.

"We need you to sign a statement. I'll get it typed up in just a few minutes." Hoyt spoke up and looked at the young lawyer who nodded, looking somewhat startled and nauseous. The lieutenant headed for the door as did Matt and Fred.

On the way down the hall to his office, Hoyt looked over at Fred. "I know you guys over at the Fire Marshal's Office need help, and I don't mind sharing, but…" He turned and looked at both Matt and Fred. "Don't you ever even think about stealing him away from LAPD." Turning on his heel, the cop went on up to his office.

"Wow, Gramps – I didn't know you liked lightning rods so much." Matt winked at Fred as he said it.

"Shut up, PI. Go home, get the hell out of here – and give Catey Rose a kiss from her Uncle Michael." He slammed the door behind him as Matt, Fred, and the rest of the officers in the squad room burst into laughter.


End file.
